Filigree
by GeishaGirl93
Summary: Beauty is a thing of biases. Tommy Terror/Cameron Mahkent


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Young Justice.  
**A/N:** For **slyfan4**.

**Title:** Filigree  
**Summary:** Beauty is a thing of biases.  
**Pairings:** Tommy Terror/Cameron Mahkent  
**Warning(s):** yaoi, cross-dressing

Xxxx

Cameron doesn't remember much about his mother, but he remembers fragments of her: a soft smile, pearls around her neck, long, soft legs meant for a ballerina, delicate hands and dresses meant to be worn by a princess. Cameron's father had spoiled their mother, and she admitted this was the same grace that she had when she walked.

There is one dress in particular that Cameron remembers:

White lace at the hem and collar, translucent sleeves, a tapered waistline, pearls stitched into the bodice in a fleur-de-lis type of fashion, silver sparkles that twinkled like fallen stars, a full skirt meant for Cinderella or Belle, fingerless gloves with tiny butterflies for buttons and a veil with a white rose meant to be tucked into long hair.

If Cameron remembers correctly, it had been his mother's wedding dress.

It had been the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

**-X-**

The first time Cameron puts on a dress and makeup, it's meant as a joke. He even finds a wig and straightens it with Tuppence's hair straightener. The wig is a pretty thing—white with slight waves and swooping bangs. Cameron fashions the wig and puts it on before he puts on his makeup.

He does it slowly and carefully—making sure everything is perfect. He pats a pretty soft blue onto his thin lids and wings out the gel eyeliner with a quick flick of the rest. He paints his lisp with a translucent lip gloss that was scented with something called "Winterberry", and he sprays a soft mist of perfume on his neck and wrist.

The dress he had found was in the back of Tuppence's closet. It wasn't much to look at, but it certainly wasn't ugly. It was a black cocktail dress with no sleeves and a rumpled skirt with a built-in pink slip. He slips into the dress and slips on a pair of black shoes with straps running up his legs.

He looks at himself in the mirror, spins around once, gives a reassuring smile and moves to find the object of his game.

**-X-**

Cameron finds Tommy seated at his station. There's no one else in the room but him, and Cameron quietly sneaks up behind him to wrap his arms around Tommy's neck. He places a kiss on his ear and whispers:

"C'mon, big guy, aren't you gonna take me out the prom?"

Tommy had spun around and Cameron and straddled his legs. He his knuckle down Tommy's neck, and Tommy's eyes had fluttered at the touch.

"You like that?"

Tommy nodded and Cameron leaned in and kissed his neck. Cameron made a soft humming sound as Tommy's hands moved down to cup his ass through the soft fabric of the dress. Cameron sighed as Tommy's calloused hands slowly massaged the muscle.

"You wearin' panties."

"Mhmm, black lace."

"Lemme see."

When Cameron stands and lifts the dress, Tommy's eyes go wide. The delicate fabric is stretched over Cameron's cock, the front damp from Cameron's leaking slit. Tommy leans in and closes his mouth around the damp spot. Cameron feels his eyes roll up in his head, and he grabs a hold of Tommy's shoulders. Tommy's tongue works at the fabric; his teeth gently nip at the concealed bulge, and when he places his hands on Cameron's hips, the flesh trembles beneath his fingers.

Tommy pulls away, and Cameron looks down at him from beneath false lashes.

"Beautiful," Tommy murmurs. "Really beautiful."

**-X-**

He's still wearing the makeup, but the wig and the dress have long since been discarded. They reside in a darkened puddle in a corner of Tommy's room.

They stand in Tommy's bathroom, and Cameron can't look away from his reflection. His lips are smeared with lipstick and kiss-swollen; his nipples stand at attention as Tommy's fingers carefully work at them. His cock is twitching against his thigh, and Tommy's lips are working at his pulse point. His hair is in slight disarray from the wig, but he can smell the perfume mingling with his sweat. They eyeshadow and liner has somehow managed to stay in place.

"Look." Tommy's voice is husky and his eyes are glassy. "Look at how beautiful you are."

And when Tommy says it, Cameron can almost believe it.


End file.
